User talk:Cococrash11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakuman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Detective Trap page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:12, 2010 May 8 Comment WAT TO GO MAN YOU DID A LOT OF EDITING LOL. R2XC03:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You're an awesome editor! Keep up the good work! Okazin 16:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm not sure what they mean by talking to other people, maybe asking others if it's okay for you to become admin? ...I think you would make a good admin, if that counts.Okazin 03:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind you being admin then getting promoted to bureaucrat, meaning you make people admins :)R2XC 14:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okazin said he'll be out until next weekend, so it's just me and you.R2XC 14:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going anywhere unfortunately! So yeah I'm still here. Thank you for the nice comment Cococrash! I'm not sure how to change people to admins either, but we'll just have to wait and see... Okazin 14:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So since you're the bureaucrat what you need to do is make a page that lets people know who are the bureaucrats and admins of the wikia with a little table/chart and other stuff, or I can do it.R2XC 00:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm really happy to be an admin! Thank you and good luck! Okazin 20:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Metallica Metalluca and Nurarihyon no Mago I'm afriad I'm not familiar with Metallica Metalluca or Nurarihyon no Mago! Why do you ask? Okazin 16:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the suggestion! I'll loook into it when I have the time! :) Okazin 03:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not familiar but I;ve seen your conversation with Okazin. I'll try it out and if I like I'll help ya on the wikia.R2XC 13:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) One Manga I'm familiar with One Manga I'll make sure to put up links when I make pages, thank you. Okazin 16:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Geez i was just joking, besides you still thought of making the page :|.R2XC 14:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok i get it.R2XC 02:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Get over it and let it go guys. We all know people make mistakes, thats why everyone is here to help everyone else out... Okazin 16:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) okayR2XC 03:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Article Hey, I understand. If I actually tried to describe their relationship from the beginning then I'm sure it would work as a standalone article. Do you have any other suggestions for improvements, though? Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 13:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Page Yeah the wikipedia says list of chapters not pages, and it constantly refers to what you would call "pages" as chapters. Bakuman series link? Why do you have to link to the Bakuman series page on most pages? this is the Bakuman wiki so it's not necessary, and changing the headline "References in Bakuman" to "Bakuman series" link doesn't make sense and doesn't go with the content that's under Veilor 17:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I just thought it looked weird seeing as not every page needs to link to Bakuman series. I'll change it a bit on the Death Note page to look better but still keeping your link Veilor 07:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) On a completely unrelated topic, do you know why some pages look really messed up? The categories bar is way down and can't be clicked at all sometimes Veilor 08:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Been busy IRL, but anyway, yeah ok I see your point :) . About the other thing, it might be something with the infobox template? I mostly saw this on the pages with the infobox, I'm not that good in coding so I can't take a look at the template but that's my guess.Veilor 16:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC)